COOL!
by Ranruru
Summary: Gara-gara minum teh aneh buatan Tanaka Lizzy jadi anak yang super cool and spicy! SEBASTIAN JADI ANEH! KEHIDUPAN CIEL ACAKADUL ! RnR yaa.. Author nggak pinter bikin sumary.. Warning: Kisi-Kisi Kehidupan culun masa kecil anda akan terbuka Di Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**OOC:? Ada orang? oh, ada. (readers: emang lo kira gw apaan heh?-author digampar-) Ini FF saia yang ke 4 setelah Monyet Nyasar dan NgeGOSIP yukkkk,dan Jalan-Jalan di Jogja (Fandom Hetalia). Entah mengapa FF saia itu judulnya aneh dan tak bermutu . Dari pada saia curhat kelamaan mending mulai aja dulu ceritanya. **

**wARniNg:ABAL,GAJE,TYPO,GILA,ANEH,SETRESSSSSSSSSS**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Bu Yana , bukan punya kucing di pinggir jalan.**

**Chapter 1: Minuman pembawa aib**

Di hari yang suangat puanas di mansion Middleford ,Lizzy dengan sangat manisnya pundung di pojokan ruangan meja syok karena orang tuanya ada pekerjaan di Jerman,dan dia harus sendirian di rumah karena si Paula kena penyakit encok. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah ciel dan menginap di sana.

.

.

.

Ketika Lizzy sampai di rumah ciel dia disambut oleh Tanaka ."Ciel mana?" tanya Lizzy."Tuan muda sedang beli ayam kampung di pasar obral dengan Sebastian(?)Ho,ho,ho,ho,ho...","Ya sudah kalo begitu aku akan menghias seluruh rumah dengan hiasan yang lucuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Tanaka-san bantu aku yaa..."."Baik, Nona. Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," .

**Setengah jam kemudian...**

.

.

.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ mansion ciel jadi lucu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~, terima kasih, Meirin, Bard,Finny,Tanaka! ", ucapnya kepada orang-orang tersiksa yang ada di pojokan ruangan yang memakai baju yang aneh miliknya. "N-Nona, bolehkah kami melepas ini sekarang?",tanya meirin yang udah sekarat."Ehhhhh...nanti gak lucu lagi dong, nanti aja lepasnya yaa~!". "Nona tidak capek?",tanya Tanaka. "Aku haus...", kata Lizzy. "Baiklah, ini minumannya, teh spesial buatan saya", kata Tanaka sambil menyerahkan teh langsung menghabiskannya dengan sekali menit kemudian...

"Tanaka-san kayaknya kok ada yang aneh dalam diriku , kenapa ya?",tanya Lizzy. "Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho... saya tidak tahu", jawab -tiba, ada cahaya kinclong-kinclong(?) yang keluar dari tubuh Lizzy. Lalu, tubuh Lizzy terangkat ke udara, dan jatuh ke bawah. Untungnya Sebastian sudah datang bersama ciel. Sebastian dengan sigap mengkap tubuh Lizzy yang hampir terhempas ke ternyata pingsan.

**1 jam kemudian...**

.

.

.

"Lizzy, kamu udah sadar?",tanya Ciel. Lizzy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, dia duduk lalu berdiri dan memandang ke jendela. "Oi, kamu gak apa-apa kan? ",tanya Ciel lagi."Bukan urusanmu",jawab Lizzy dingin."Hah?",tanya ciel kaget."Kenapa?Bukannya kamu gak pernah perhatian sama aku?",tanya Lizzy balik dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya."Lizzy,kayaknya kamu harus istirahat lagi deh.", kata ciel , yang kuatir dengan perubahan drastis tunangannya."Hmph",kata Lizzy sambil keluar ruangan, meninggalkan ciel yang sedang melongo.

**Di ruang kerja ciel...**

.

.

.

C:"Sebastian!", panggil Ciel.

S:"Ada apa Tuan Muda?Saya kan gak lebih dari 30 senti jauhnya dari anda, anda tak perlu berteriak"

C:"Sebastian, aku mau curhat".(Readers:CURHAT?)

S:"Baiklah, memangnya ada apa tuan mudaku yang super manja?"

C:"Diam kau makhluk jelek"

S:"Hi,hi,hi,hi,hi..."

C:"Lizzy..."

S:"Oh, nona lizzy? Jadi anda mau menikah? Anda masih kecil lhoooo!"

C:"BUKAN!"

S:"Trus? Anda mau punya anak ama nona Lizzy?"

C:"BUKAN, DASAR KAU OTAK MESUM!"

S:"Trus apa, dong?"

C:"Lizzy jadi aneh, masa dia tadi waktu kutanya keadaannya dia menjawab, "bukan urusanmu"?"

S:"Itu kan salah tuan muda"

C:"Kok jadi aku yang salah?"

S:"Habisnya , tuan muda kan selalu jahat sama nona Lizzy"

C:"Jadi sebaiknya, aku harus ngapain hah?"

S:"Minta Maaf"

C:"A-Apa? GAK MAU!

S:"Ya, udah, kalo gitu, anda usir aja nona Lizzy"

C:"AKU BAKALAN DIHABISI SAMA EMANKNYA(ibunya) TAUK!

S:"Benar juga, trus anda harus bagaimana?"

C:"KALO AKU TAU AKU ENGGAK BAKAN TANYA KE KAMU!"

S:"Oh, Begitu?"

C:"Dasar..."

S:"Huh? Dasar? Oh...Anda mau masuk sekolah dasar?"

C:"*brr brr brr brr brr brr* DASAR BODOH TAUK!"

Sekedar info: Teriakan Ciel terdengar sampai di kutub utara.

**Pada saat makan malam...**

.

.

.

C:"Lizzy, kamu sudah baikkan?"

L:"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalo itu bukan urusanmu?"

C:"Tapi kan kamu tunanganku."

L:"Bukannya kamu tidak pernah mengakuiku?'

C:"Aku mengakuimu"

L:"Bohong"

C:"Aku nggak bohong!"

L:"Mana buktinya?"

C:"..."(*DOENNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*)

L:"Katamu kamu adalah tuan muda phantomhive, tapi kok gitu aja enggak bisa"

C:"HUH!Tapi yang jelas aku lebih pintar dari pada kamu yang manja"

L:"Oh, ya? Ayo kita buktikan"

C:"Aku tunggu di kamarku 15 menit lagi, kita tanding catur "

L:"No Problem"

-Ciel&Lizzy death glare-

**15 menit kemudian, di kamar Ciel...**

.

.

.

L:"Checkmate"

C:"Bagaimana kamu bisa menang? Kau kan selalu kalah!"

L:"Itu kan dulu"

C:"Mungkin kamu pandai catur sekarang , tapi sebetulnya kau hanyalah Lady yang lemah"

L:"Bagaimana kalo kita tanding anggar besok?"

C:"Memangnya kamu bisa?"

L:"Sedikit, tapi kita lihat saja besok, Earl"*Sparkle*

BAM!(ini bunyi tutup pintu)

**TOK,TOK**

"Bocchan, boleh saya masuk?"

**5 mnt kemudian...**

S:"Bocchan? Anda ada di situ?"

**35 mnt kemudian ...**

"BOCC...", Sebastian dengan muka mesumnya terkejut melihat bocchannya duduk dengan mulut melongo dan wajah blo'on .

S:"Fyuuhhh... Bocchan saya kira anda ngapain ternyata anda duduk metengkreng di sono"

C:"..."

BYURRRR!(bunyi air)

C:"SEBASTIAN! DINGIN TAUK! KURANG AJAR BUANGETS LO, NGEBYUR GW PAKE AIR SEEMBER!"

S:"Habisnya boccan kayak mayat mati duduk di situ"

C:"EMANGNYA ADA MAYAT YANG GAK MATI?"

S:"Ada, mayat jadi-jadian"

C:"!"

S:"Hi,hi,hi,hi,hi,hi, masa gitu aja marah? Kalo nggak salah katanya besok tuan muda mau tanding anggar ama non Lizzy,ya ?"

C:"Iya"

S:"By the way, in the way to the bus way, and anyway, Bocchan serius?"

C:"ENGGAKLAH! LO PIKIR GW BAKALAN KALAH AMA CEWEK APA? Lagian, kalo lo ngomong gak usah sok pke bahasa inggris kalee!"

S:"Lho, kan saya orang inggris, Bocchan juga, orang inggris kok pake logat jakartaan?

C:"Suka-suka gw dong!"

S:"Kalau begitu, suka-suka saya juga dong"(readers:O.O)

C:"SEBASTIAN, KALO LO BRANI BUAT GW MARAH LAGI, GW PECAT LO!"

S:"Ampun Boccan, jangan marah, kalo saya anda pecat , nanti bini sama anak saya mau dikasih makan apaan?"(Sebby Fan:HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SEBASTIAN PUNYA ISTRI!GAK TERIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

C:"Rumput"

S:"Kalo mati gimana?"

C:"Dikubur dong"

S:"Di Mana?"

C:"Di tanah dong"

S:"Tanahnya sapa?"

C:"Tanah mu dong!"

S:"Tapi saya gak punya tanah"

C:"..." PLAKKKK!

**Keesokan paginya...**

C:"Lizzy, aku sudah menunggumu, ayo kita tanding!"

S:L:"Okay!"

S:"MULAI!"

CRANG!CRING! GEDEBUGH! DUERRRRRRRR(?)!BLARRRRRRRRRRRR! TING!(?) KLANG!KLINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!BREEEEKKKKKKKKKKK(?) JEDUESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! KRIK-KRIK...(?) MEAW!(?) BUGH!

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,NON A LIZZY!",umum Sebastian sampe muncrat air ludahnya.

L:"Cih, aku capek!Mau bobo, trus ngenet di warnet residen kecoak, sama sekalian ngeHack twitternya Alois"

C:"Emangnya lo bisa ngeHACK twitter ?"

S:"Bisa, aku kan nggak GAPTEK kayak kamu"

C:"Kalo gitu, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bisa ngeHACK twitternya Alois lebih cepet dari pada lo!"(Alois:Twitter gwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Readers:Sabar ya,nduk)

**Sementara itu di mansion Alois...**

A:"Claude,kok aku punya firasat buruk ya?"

C:"Firasat buruk tentang apa?"

A:"Kalo twitter gw bakal di HACK"

C:"Kan bisa di reset,passwordnya"

A:"Kayaknya enggak deh..."

**Kembali ke mansion Ciel.**

**Di kamar Ciel...**

C:"Sebastian, sini!"

S:"Ada apa tuan muda?"

C:"Apakah kau tahu cara menghidupkan komputer?"(sambil nunjuk komputernya yang udah bersarang laba-laba)(readers: APAAAAAAAAAAAA?)

S:"Tentu saja"

C:"Bagaimana caranya?"

S:"HAH?Bocchan gak tau?pfft"

C:"D-Diam!"

S:"Begini lho caranya"(sambil mencet tombol ON)

C:"T-Trus, Internet itu apa?"(readers: OMG!)

S:"APA? BOCCHAN GAK TAU INTERNET?"

PLAKKKK!

C:"D-D-DIAM KAU!"

S:"Tapi, bocchan, kan besok mau tanding ngeHACK bocchan gak tau internet jelas kalah dong!"

C:"Ugh! Sebetulnya twitter itu apa sih?ngeHACK itu ngapain? "

S:"BOCCHAN...KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?"*pundung*

C:"HUH! Ayo ajari aku! Ini perintah!"

S:"Yes,My Lord"

**Setelah berhasil menghidupkan komputer dan dijelaskan tentang internet...**

C:"Sebastian,Mozilla Firefox itu apa?Google Chrome itu apa?"

S:"Browser"

C:"Apaan tuh? Apa sejenis Roti Brownis?"(readers: =="""""")

S:"Bukan, browser itu...bla...bla..."

C:"Oh,gitu"

S:"Bocchan punya e-mail nggak?"

C:"E-Mail? Apaan tuh?"

S:"Haduh, saya bingung njelasinnya, e-mail itu kayak surat, tapi ...bla...bla...bla...bla..."

**Ketika Ciel melihat ...**

C:"Sebastian itu apaan?"

S:"Itu FaceBook

C:"Huh? Buku wajah?"

S:"BUKAN!FaceBook itu...bla...bla..."

C:"Oh,Gitu..."

Sementara Sebastian dan Ciel lagi sibuk, Lizzy bobok dengan tenangnya di kamarnya.

**Keesokan paginya...**

"Gimana? Udah siap?", tanya Lizzy

C:"Udah!"

Kira-kira siapakah yang memenangkan pertandingan? Ciel, ato Lizzy? Apakah Lizzy akan kembali normal? Dan, Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sebastian? Review yaa~~!

**OOCC:**

**Lizzy: K-Kok aku jadi aneh begitu?**

**Ciel:Tanyak aja sama ,tu author gila.**

**Author:Apaaaaaaaa?**

**Alois:POKOKNYA GW MINTA LO TANGGUNG JAWAB! GW BAWA LO KE TKP(?) KALO TWITTER GW keHACK!**

**Author:Maap, saia gak sudi**

**Alois:Harus sudi!**

**Author:O...Tidak Bisa!**

**Alois: Harus Bisa!**

**Author:Terserah.**

**Sebastian:BOCCHAN,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, hiks,,,,,,,,,,,,,,hiks,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Author:Kenapa kamu nagis?**

**Sebastian:Kalo saya dipecat nanti nasip bini ma anak gw gimana?**

**Author:Ciel gak bakal mecat kamu kok.**

**Sebastian **

**Author:Reviewwwww!^^3~**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar, akhirnya saia inget, kalo ini FF sudah terlontarkan di pinggir jalan Taman Lawang(?).. dan setelah berdetik-detik(?) berfikir, akhirnya.. saia mustusin bakalan nglanjutin ni FF. Thx for everyone yg udah repiew.. Dan.. karena adanya peristiwa bersejarah lupa password e-mail dan FF(busyet apik tenan to? Mak joss!) Saia terlambat membalas semua review dan.. udah sampe udah buat Accc baru lagi! Apakah anda tau? Sai tepok jidat 10 kali ketika membuka semua inbox saia.. 50.. wt..

Dan saia bingung.. perasaan saia udah buat FF ini yg chap 2nya .. kok blm ada.. ternyata belum di upload #GUBRAKK! Nah.. Waktu publish ini author upload author lagi ikut olimpiade makan kerupuk di Beijing! Lombanya enggak deng..

Chapter 2: It's time for the CRACKING MATCH!

Mansion Ciel-jam 06:00..

_LIZZY.._

Makan Kacang tanah cap 2 Badak, eh, Kelinci, sambil nonton DVD Babi in Taman lawang 2nd season OVA Special Edition(?), Barbie and the three Banci lenong jalanan , Ayu Ting-ting the exploler trus makan biskuit roma irama, eh roma..

_CIEL.._

Ciel duduk di kursi petandingan, matanya merah, kayaknya ni anak satu nggak bobo semaleman, gara-gara belajar buat lomba hari ini. Dengan tampang depresi dan semangat membeku (?) Ciel menatap komputer di depannya. Matanya ternyata dijepit pake penjepit jemuran, yang nggak sengaja ditemuin Sebastian di deket WC tetangga pada saat nyolong kolor (nggak ada yang nanyak). Trus disebelahnya, Sebastian lagi pake kain yang ada tulisannya "BOOCHAN, SEMANGAT!" dikepalanya.

Ciel:Gimana tadi? Cara nulis status di Pesbuk?

Ciel's Fan Girls: "OMG! Author! Lo apain calon bini, eh suami aye?

Author: Nggak tau, otaknya lagi (Not Responding) paling yak? Apa Server not found? HEHE.. KAMESUPAY? #KABUR!

Ciel's Fan Girls: DI REFRESH DONG! OI, JANGAN LARI!

Akhirnya...

Author: SIP! Good as New!

Ciel's Fan Girls: SUPER SEKALI PAK MARIO! EH, Author! Eniwei,

Emangnya dia apaan? Barang?

Author: Dia itu tokoh anime Kuroshitsuji! Bukan Badak, eh barang!

Ciel's Fan Girls: Udah tau!

Author: Kalo udah tau ngapain nanyak?

)*&! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()#$%^&*()$%^&*$%^&*

LUPAKAN KEJADIAN BARUSAN SODARA-SODARA, SAIA, Author dan Fan Girls minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kejadian yang terduga ini.. *slap*

Oke, balik ke cerita..

" Gimana Ciel? Siap kalah?", tanya Lizzy sambil memainkan pedang keramatnya

" Ini bukan urusan menang kalah Lizzy! Kamu itu lagi nggak normal!"

Lizzy:"SHADAP! (Shut up)" *srink!*

Lizzy mengacungkan pedangnya di depan dagu Ciel, tepat waktu Sebastian menghindarkan Ciel dari serangan pedang Lizzy.

Ciel: Lizzy! Sadar!

Lizzy: Aku sadar.. Kalo semua itu hanyalah palsu, semua perasaan dan sikapmu itu.. palsu! Dan sekarang.. aku takkan kalah denganmu, EARL!

Pedang Lizzy, yang mengkilat terkena sinar mentari pagi bersinar di atas tangannya bersinar, dan wajah Lizzy yang pandangan matanya kosong terlihat jelas, dan..

"Elizabeth!"

"Hahahahaha.. Mau apa lagi kau Earl?"

*SHRINK!

"PLEASE, ANYTHING.. BUT PLEASE! DON'T SENTUH BONEKA TELETUBBY KESAYANGANKU!"

(Teletubby, Teletubby!TINGKI WINGKI, DIPSI, LALA, POOH! Teletubby, Teletubby! O'OH, BERPELUKANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!)(Author: Hayoo, waktu kecil pasti pada nonton kan? HAYOO!)

SATU LAGI DARI.. MAYORA (?)

Yak! Udah cukup saia sok puitis(?) di atas!

Pertandingan nge-HACK.. Dimulai.. Kebetulan Jurinya adalah Viscount Druiit, Cowok sampul majalah PLAYGAY, yang lagi naik Akar, eh, daun saat ini..

Sebastian: MULAI!

Ciel: Gila, eh, Password e-mail gw apaan yak? 'Uke Sejati', atau 'Uke punya selera' yak?(Author: Passwordnya itu gw ganti jadi: 'Ciel-luph-Sebby', dodol!")

Inilah laporan hasil pengamatan Author dan Readers:

Lizzy= Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit udah berhasil meng-hack twitternya alois, dan e-mailnya juga udah di hack, tapi.. ternyata isi e-mail alois itu..

PENUH DENGAN PERMINTAAN ACC HENTAI!Lizzy yang takut otaknya ternodai oleh xxxxx(?) langsung cepet-cepet ganti password dan mencet tombol ."TING!"

Sebastian: Nona Lizzy.. MENANG!(lagi)

Ciel: ! #$%^! #$%^&*#$%^&*(tak bisa diartikan kedalam bahasa manusia)

Sementara itu.. dibalik semak semak.. Sebuah bayangan orang terlihat..

"Lizzy.. Hahaha.. How interesting"

TO BE CONTINUED..

Alois: TWITTER GW!!FOLLOWERS GUWEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Author: .. Sabar ya nduk

Reviewnya ditunggu Lho! Sekalian jika anda berminat membeli DVD yang saia iklankan(?) di atas, anda dapat membelinya di RSJ/ kapolda terdekat. Terima Kasih


End file.
